


[带卡]我不小心搞大了前同伴的肚子…… 6

by Pachu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pachu/pseuds/Pachu





	[带卡]我不小心搞大了前同伴的肚子…… 6

小婴儿的身体软得让人害怕，好像柔弱得稍一用力就会不小心捏死它。

 

这是带土间隔这么久以来第一次来到这里，也是第一次和自己的孩子见面。它长得很像幼年的卡卡西，头发也是和他一致的银白色，只有眼睛和他不像。或许是被他抱得有点不舒服，它的眼睛湿漉漉的，粉色的小嘴不安地蠕动着。和其他婴儿不同，它全身的皮肤都是淡淡的青色，额上生着两只小角，露在襁褓外的小手上还生长着一些近似鳞片的纹路。

 

大概是十尾的影响吧，带土只看了一眼就明白了。在上次卡卡西直白的表示了对他的不欢迎后，他还是来了，因为按照规律卡卡西的发情期快到了。

 

不过，他并不是为了「帮助」他前来的，他准备为卡卡西解除标记。

 

解除标记的方法只有两个，一是通过手术解除，二是Alpha主动解除，后者对Omega身体的伤害会小得多。带土在几乎完全失去理智的情况下标记了卡卡西，让他因此怀孕生下孩子，现在他决定修正这个错误。

 

他不应该和卡卡西扯上任何关系，他想创造的世界是卡卡西同样期望着的世界，他在那个世界里会得到真正的幸福。在他实现理想之前，卡卡西或许会受伤、会绝望，这份伤痛可以是任何人带给他的，唯独不该由他带给他。

 

他们之间扭曲失控的关系需要恢复正常，解除标记后卡卡西能够开始属于他的新生活，如果他不想要孩子，带土会把孩子带走。

 

想到这里，他回过神来，终于察觉到了一点违和的地方。这孩子实在安静得过分了，它的表情也……他不禁皱起眉，轻轻捏了捏它软软的小手。

 

自出生以来从没发出过任何声音的小以本能地感应到了危机，张开嘴弱弱地「叽」了一声。

 

不像是人类婴儿的声音，反而像是小鸡小鸭的叫声。

 

「……」带土沉默片刻，又捏了一下它柔软的掌心。它好像一个软膨膨的塑胶玩具，他每捏一下，它就配合地发出「叽」的一声细小尖叫，带土没忍住一连捏了好几下，叽到最后连它自己都糊涂了，开始叽叽啾啾的乱叫。

 

等等，万一被卡卡西听到了……

 

带土赶紧把它放回婴儿床，看见它把脸挤进婴儿床的围栏里，一副跃跃欲试想逃出来的样子。怕它又像先前看到的那样从里面飘出来，他盯着它的眼睛，给它施加了一个小小的幻术。

 

小婴儿的头砰的一声撞在围栏上，张着嘴睡熟了。

 

带土悄悄松了口气，至于它前额迅速鼓起的那个肉眼可见的大包……他也没办法了，只能祈祷卡卡西不会注意到。

 

他穿过那扇被反锁的门，一眼就看到了正将自己浸在浴缸里的卡卡西。比体温略低的水让人感到了微微的凉意，他的脸上却还是泛着不正常的潮红，呼吸也显得格外急促。明明已经吃下了两颗抑制剂，然而现在看来，抑制剂对他而言已经没有多大用处了。

 

他半闭着眼睛，低垂的睫毛上沾着一些晶莹的水珠，眼里水光潋滟。注意到带土像个幽灵一样穿墙进来，他也没有太大的反应，只是低低地笑了一声：「……好久不见。」

 

的确是卡卡西，但是和带土知道的那个卡卡西不太一样。

 

少年时带土其实一直以为卡卡西会分化为Alpha或是Beta，他那种又臭又硬的性格一点都不像讨人喜欢的Omega。

 

可是现在看来，不管怎么看，如今的他都已经是一个熟透的、汁水满溢的Omega了。小小的浴室里充盈着他的信息素的甜味，明明性格那么让人讨厌，他的信息素闻起来居然像是甜甜软软的棉花糖。

 

带土的喉咙里涌起了一阵烧灼般的干渴，他的本能叫嚣着让他咬住这个Omega的后颈狠狠操他，一次又一次在他的生殖腔里射精，干大他的肚子，让他再一次怀上他的种，就像他做过的那样。回忆和幻想交织在一起冲击着他仅存的理智，让他的身体因为过度的兴奋开始微微颤抖。他屏住呼吸，努力让自己的声音听起来和平时没什么两样：「……我可以为你解除标记。」

 

卡卡西疑惑地看了过来，他的神智也不是很清醒，稍微坐直了一些认真听他说话。被他这样眼神涣散地注视着，带土几乎忘了接下来要说些什么。

 

「如果以后你遇到了喜欢的人……」

 

「没有这个必要。」

 

卡卡西打断了他的话。

 

要说卡卡西有没有喜欢过什么人……有的，他有过喜欢的人，事实上直到现在他都不清楚那到底是不是喜欢，那时他实在太小，他们相处的时间又实在太短。

 

不过他知道以后他再也不可能对任何人抱有和对那个人一样的感情了。或许会有和他相似的人出现，但没有人能够取代他。即便和他相关的回忆只会为卡卡西带来痛苦，他也宁愿死死怀抱着那份回忆，哪怕被它割得遍体鳞伤也不舍得忘却一分一毫。

 

「我不会喜欢上任何人，对我来说，不管是谁都一样。」

 

「……是吗。」

 

对他来说，不管是谁都一样。

 

哪怕对方是不顾他的意愿强行标记他，让他因奸成孕的人也一样。

 

带土忽然觉得之前为伤害卡卡西惭愧恼怒的自己是个十足的笨蛋，不是他也会有别人，不管是哪个Alpha都一样，他都会老老实实的对他们敞开身体，为他们怀孕生子……卡卡西根本不在乎。

 

既然是这样，他有什么好犹豫的？

 

他迈进浴缸，温水已经凉透了，泡在水里只让人觉得冷，他内心的邪火却烧得越发炽烈。他慢条斯理地解开卡卡西前襟的纽扣，在他鼓胀的胸肌上按了按：「变大了不少啊？」

 

「等……！」

 

被他这么一按，粉色的乳首上颤颤地滴落了一点雪白的乳汁，带土把面具转到一边，低头舔掉了溢出的奶水。

 

甜的。

 

他的信息素闻起来像棉花糖，奶白的肌肤却带着甜甜的奶味。带土的舌尖在那个不停滴着乳汁的小孔上转着圈，最后干脆含住他的乳头用力吮吸起来。

 

「啊、……别、别这么……」

 

和他预料的一样，卡卡西并没有抗拒的意思，反而抬起手臂环住他的脖子，手指插进了他粗硬的短发。带土甚至不需要抚慰他的下半身，他就已经被他的唇舌玩弄到了高潮。

 

「……哈啊……」

 

「这么敏感？你给孩子喂奶的时候该怎么办呢？」带土冷淡地说着，分开他的双腿，他的食指在他湿淋淋的后穴里轻轻抽插起来，「……只靠乳头就能高潮，你喂孩子的时候也这样吗？一边喂下面一边流水？可是这种时候，谁来帮你呢？」

 

「不、不会……」卡卡西湿着眼睛，被他这么羞辱，他本来应该觉得难过或是愤怒，事实上他却感到了一种自虐般的快慰。他的确是个糟糕的人，什么都做不到，连自己的欲望也无法控制，或许根本就是垃圾，废物，干脆什么都不去想，就这样堕落下去——

 

他轻轻喘息着，拉住带土的手，主动用膝盖去磨蹭他的大腿：「插进来……」

 

他都这样请求了，带土把他抱起来，让他自己对着他的阴茎坐了下去。卡卡西闷哼一声，这个姿势插得太深，他不停地吸着气，泛着水光的双唇微微张开，带土忍不住含住他的唇瓣，又去吮吸他的舌尖，含糊地问：「难受吗？」

 

「没有……很、啊、很舒服……」

 

他非常主动，不仅配合地张开嘴和他接吻，长腿还环着带土的腰方便他的动作，他的顺从偏偏让带土感到了说不出的憋闷。他们的第一次谈不上美好，带土只记得一点模糊的印象，第二次他的肚子已经鼓了起来，带土只敢从背后抱他，直到这一次，他才注意到，卡卡西自始至终一直闭着左眼。

 

是因为疼痛？还是不习惯这只眼睛？带土撩开他的前发，在他的伤疤上摸了摸：「为什么闭着眼？」

 

卡卡西的热情在他的触碰下仿佛瞬间冷却了，他躲开他的手，平静地说：「……没什么。」

 

真正的理由不可能说出口。

 

这是除了回忆以外，带土留给他的唯一的遗物。

 

……他不想让他的眼睛，看到那些不堪的景象。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

TBC


End file.
